Satisfaction
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan do a little sexting during an election prep meeting.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

Don sat down in the conference room. He was sitting in the News Night meeting helping out on election coverage. But as Mac started in he glanced over at Sloan.

Don: [Text] If you want to see a big (stimulus) package I can show you one later.

-  
Sloan grinned as her phone lit up.

Her eyebrow went up.

Sloan: [Text] Oh yeah? You know exactly what I want to see, don't you.

Sloan: [Text] You want to examine my figure(s), I can make that happen.

Sloan: [Text] As soon as we get out of here, actually. Me. You. Backseat of the company car.

-  
Don: [Text] I wouldn't mind seeing your Fanny Mae.

Don: [Text] Though I have to warn you the market can get very rough

Don smirked, trying to hide it behind a yawn.

-  
Sloan coughed, hiding a giggle. Her blush she blamed on her cough, reaching for her water.

Sloan: [Text] Rough doesn't scare me. Maybe I do my best work then.

She decided to up the ante and cross her legs, backing up from the table enough for him to get a good, long look at her body. Let's see how cool he kept when he saw thigh.

-  
Don glanced at Sloan, trying not to think about the kiss they shared nearly a year ago. "I think Sloan should do some polling break downs." He offered to a question to Mac.

Don: [Text] And then we should get a poll for my bedroom for you to dance on.

Don: [Text] Because your thighs are lovely.

-  
Sloan: [Text] Aren't you sweet...

Sloan ran her hand up and down her thigh, not meeting his eyes and nodding along with the conversation.

Sloan: [Text] I'd love to give you a break down. I'm detailed you know. I might end up in your lap.

-  
Don took a drink of his water, trying to keep himself from giving away what was happening.

Don: [Text] What's the best sex you've ever had. Ever.

-  
Sloan: [Text] Ever ever? That's easy.

Sloan: [Text] Our first time with rough doggie style. When you pinned me to the headboard face first.

-  
Don shifted in the seat, trying to not give away the thoughts racing thought his mind. "Elliot should be working more angles on lower income voters." Don added, trying not to look disinterested.

Don: [Text] I like the feeling if your back against my chest

Don: [Text] Though I did read about a position I haven't tried yet.

-  
Sloan added in her two cents. "I can act as a filler if we need more pieces." She moved back to her phone.

Sloan: [Text] I like it too; your warmth, hearing your moans.

Sloan: [Text] Oh really? Do tell.

-  
Don: [Text] Me sitting. You facing away from me.

Don: [Text] Never thought of it that way before.

Don: [Text] Sounds fun

-  
Sloan: [Text] Mmm.

Sloan shifted in her seat.

Sloan: [Text] We should try it in a chair first. Get the hang of it.

-  
Don: [Text] I happen to have a chair in my office

Don: [Text] And after 11 pm this place gets pretty quite

Don: [Text] And you have a chair in your office too

-  
Sloan: [Text] ... What time is it now?

-  
Don: [Text] It's 9:30

Don: [Text] Elliot and I have to leave in 15 to prep for our show

-  
Sloan: [Text] I'll be in my office after the show wraps, babe.

Sloan: [Text] If I don't sequester myself, I'll be locking the control room door and getting on my knees

-  
Don: [Text] God that would be a great way to have a show

Don: [Text] My blowing a load in your mouth and EPing at the same time

-  
Sloan: [Text] If you can EP with me giving you head, you deserve all the awards, baby

-  
Don: [Text] You do have mind numbingly good skills

Don: [Text] Like you would win awards

Don: [Text] Set records

-  
Sloan: [Text] ... God, I wish this meeting would wrap. I need to splash some cold water on my face.

Sloan shifted again in her seat, rubbing at her neck as though she were hot.

-  
Don didn't stand up when the meeting wrapped. "Hey Sloan, can I see you in your office quickly before I have to get ready?" He moved his clipboard to act as a cock shield. Trying not to have anyone notice.

Sloan nodded, flipping through her notes for the next show, standing up and walking to her office, heels carrying her quickly to the stairs. Once inside the office, she waited for Don.

Don knew time wasn't on his side. He moved to the side of Sloan's office, as far out of the way of the door as possible. "I'm hard. Can you . . . before the show?" He still blushed like he was a teenager.

She shut and locked the door before pushing him into the corner, sinking onto her knees and rubbing over his bulge. "You *are*..." Wasting no time, Sloan unzipped his trousers and reached inside to pull his cock free, giving him a long, languid lick.

Don hoped no one came looking for him for the next few moments. He needed this or the next hour would not be fun for anyone around him. "That's it money honey." He muttered as he shifted his hips a little, trying not to look conspicuous.

She began to suck on him, using her tongue to swirl around him, her hand to stroke his cock up and down. Sloan moaned around him. "You like that?" She whispered, not caring to be dainty with her technique. She wanted him needy, wet and ready to explode.

"Yes." Don groaned, keeping his voice down. "You know I do. You can feel that I do." He closed his eyes and tried not to cry out in joy at the feeling of her tongue on his heated flesh. "Please Sloan, I don't have much time left."

Both hands moved around his shaft, Sloan sucking him deeply into her mouth, taking him into her throat. Knowing what would make him explode, her tongue slipped over his weeping slit, back and forth as she began to hum low, vibrating her lips and tongue.

That did it. It always did it. Don bit his lip to keep him from crying Sloan's name out to the whole of the newsroom. He closed his eyes and thanked God for giving him a woman like Sloan. "Thank you." he stumbled back and zipped back up. "Do you have any Purel?"

She stood, both hands on his chest as she swallowed him down and nodded, moving to her purse and settling into her seat. Reaching into her bag, she handed him the Purel. "I'll be in your office when you wrap."

Don cleaned his hands, knowing it would be gross otherwise. "I look very forward to it Dr. Sabbith." He winked, kissing her cheek before heading out to start the show.


End file.
